Ryuuku et la Pomme Géante
by Tristana
Summary: Les shinigami sont des animaux de compagnie pour tueurs justicier, soit. Ils aiment les pommes, soit. Mais que ce se passereitil si un certain shinigami tombe par hasard sur un DVD pour enfants? Death NotePetshop of Horrors Xover


Titre : Ryuuku et la pomme géante ou Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut empêcher les shinigami de regarder la télévision

Auteur : Tristana

Fandom : Death Note/Petshop of horrors crossover…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note ne sont pas à moi (heureusement pour Misa…) et 'James et la pêche géante' est à Tim Burton. L'idée est à moi. (Ben oui, j'ai des idées… parfois) D et Q-chan (Petshop of Horrors) ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est très dommage.

C'est un délire pur et simple. Je voulais, au moins une fois, exploiter Ryuuku dans une de mes fics. Et l'idée que l'animalerie de D puisse vendre des shiigami me faisait rire (surtout le contrat…)

Le soir :

Ryuuku était dans le salon de l'appartement de Raito, s'ennuyant à mourir. Et lorsqu'on est, par essence, une créature morte, c'était un comble. Il observa un instant les DVD qui traînaient par ci, par là lorsque son regard finit par être attiré par quelque chose. Sur la pochette, on voyait un petit garçon et différents animaux, ainsi qu'une pêche proprement énorme : 'James et la Pêche Géante'. Il ne le connaissait pas celui-là… Il se souvenait que Raito avait un jour mentionné Tim Burton, en expliquant à Misa que c'était un maître des films d'animations 'gothiques'. La lolita se pressa d'acheter tous ceux qu'elle trouvait. Lorsque Misa entra dans le salon, il lui demanda s'il pouvait le regarder. Elle eut l'air choquée un instant, avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Elle ressortit peu après, en quête du dernier magazine féminin qui était paru et aussi d'une part de tarte à la framboise – les pommes disparaissant à une vitesse folle, il était rare qu'elle ait le temps d'en manger une seule. Laissant, de fait, le shinigami larver devant l'écran tout son content.

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Raito allait piquer une crise. Lui, le futur Dieu allait faire un caprice, tel un gamin pourri gâté de quatre ans.

Depuis deux semaines, Ryuuku était insupportable – déjà que lui-même n'était pas très patient là où le shinigami était concerné : il était… bizarre. Enfin, plus que d'ordinaire. Un jour il l'avait surpris en train de rêvasser en regardant un panier de pommes. Ce n'est pas nouveau mais c'était étrange car le shinigami ne s'était pas servit. Peu après, il parvint enfin à comprendre pourquoi : Misa lui dit qu'il avait un jour regardé 'James et la Pêche Géante'. Bien sûr, la petite gothic lolita ne voyait pas trop en quoi cela pouvait altéré le comportement du shinigami. Contrairement à son cher et tendre - ?- psychopathe de petit ami, qui se rendit vite compte que Ryuuku était tout simplement en train de se faire des films à propos des pommes géantes flottant dans les airs. De quoi se taper la tête contre les murs.

Alors que Ryuuku nageait de nouveau en plein délire burtonesque, Raito en eut assez.

« Comment veux-tu que je puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit si tu continue à me scier les oreilles avec ta rengaine ??? » Le shinigami n'eut pas l'air très perturbé par la réaction du jeune homme mais se décida quand même à le gratifier d'un regard genre cocker neurasthénique… A ceci près que ça marchait moins bien avec un schtroumpf punk croisé avec le géant vert, doté d'yeux globuleux et de dents de requin. Raito se demanda un instant si les ondes télévisuelles n'avaient pas endommagé l'encéphale du shinigami, avant de décréter qu'il était déjà 'endommagé' avant ça. Rien de bien grave en somme. A ceci près que c'était plutôt éprouvant pour les nerfs.

« Change de pièce ? » fit le shinigami pas gêner pour un sou dans sa contemplation bavouillante du panier de pommes.

« Misa ? »

« Oui ? » La jeune fille pointa le bout de son nez et manqua de repartir en courant aussitôt qu'elle vit le regard meurtrier de son petit ami.

« Fais moi penser à ne plus acheter de pommes, d'accord ? Et de le priver de télévision. « ajouta-t-il en voyant le shinigami lorgner vers l'écran.

« Promis ! » fit la bondissante lolita en sautant (comme de juste) au cou de son justicier d'amour – d'autres auraient dit serial killer mais là encore, c'est une question d'appréciation.

Pendant que Raito tentait – inutilement – de se débarasser de sa petite amie officielle, Ryuuku se remit à révasser. Car oui, les shinigami peuvent révasser et il ne s'en privait pas.

Deux jours plus tard :

Le regard du schtroumpf aux hormones se posa sur le panier de pommes… panier à présent vide. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de mâchonner le dernier trognon. C'est bien simple, le cerveau de Ryuuku était officiellement en grève… Lorsqu'il vit la théière… rouge. Bien sûr, une théière ne ressemble pas exactement à une pomme mais là encore, le manque commençait à porter sur les neurones de notre shinigami préféré.

Raito et Misa se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un craquement sonore. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et là, Raito frisa la crise cardiaque : Ryuuku, en équilibre sur une chaise dans une pose que n'aurait pas renier un certain détective, était en train de mâcher quelque chose apparemment inhabituel… Des morceaux de porcelaine jonchaient le sol… Un hurlement se fit entendre… Les nerfs de Raito avaient lâché et maintenant il courait après le shinigami, le DVD de 'James et la Pêche géante' dans une main, avec l'intention manifeste de le lui faire avaler. Et même si Ryuuku ne savait pas pourquoi il se faisait courir après, il ne voulait pas spécialement le savoir.

« Quand même, les pommes géantes ont un drôle de goût… »

A plusieurs années lumières de là – s'il l'ont peut dire – quelqu'un souriait. Le jeune homme porta une tasse de porcelaine à ses lèvres, délicatement, en se demandant si les humains apprendront un jour. Il avait pourtant prévenu ce garçon lorsqu'il était venu acquérir ce shinigami… Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison...

« Kyu kyu ? » fit la petite créature perchée sur l'accoudoir.

« Oui. Je sais. » Le sourire de D s'élargit lorsqu'il perçut à quel point Yagami Raito pouvait être à bout.

Sur la table, il y avait un double du contrat d'acquisition…

Ne jamais laisser une autre personne le voir

Ne jamais lui donner autre chose que des pommes

Ne jamais laisser une situation de manque se faire jour.

Apparemment il allait devoir mettre une quatrième clause précisant qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de mettre un shinigami en présence de DVD pour enfants… D'un autre côté, ce serait déroger à la règle… Q-chan piailla d'un air approbateur.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, le meurtrier le plus recherché de la planète continuait de poursuivre de ses foudres un shinigami incrédule.

Note de fin : Je vous promet, je n'ai pas fumé !


End file.
